1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric generator utilizing as a heat source the heat of catalytic combustion. Also, the present invention relates to the constitution of a thermoelectric generator usable as an electric source for outdoor applications.
2. Related art of the Invention
Conventionally, as a power source for outdoor use, batteries and engine electric generators have mainly been used. However, in the case of a battery, due to the time required for charging, it is inconvenient for continuous use outdoors. The engine generators using gasoline as a fuel has a large capacity for generating electricity, but it is loud when operating and, it is not suited, for example, to be a power source for a speaker or the like, and thus its use is limited. Accordingly, as the power source for outdoor use which is safe, silent in sound, and adaptable to continuous use with good facility for use, a thermoelectric generator is recommended.
The thermoelectric generator which performs direct conversion of heat to electricity by utilizing the thermoelectric power which is produced when temperature differences provided across thermoelectric material elements has been used as an emergency power source, a portable power source, a power source for remote places, a device for recovering waste heat, etc. As the heat sources for these electric generators, there are used heat of combustion, heat of catalyst combustion, heat of exhaust gas, etc., of which the heat resulting from catalytic combustion heat has the following characteristics: the temperature adjustment can be easily made by adjustment of the flow rate of the fuel gas, and combustion heat can be thermally inputted efficiently to the electric generating part by making planar combustion.
A conventional thermoelectric generator utilizing catalytic combustion as a heat source was made public in Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. 85973/1992.
Its constitution includes, as shown in FIG. 10, a combustion chamber 22 having inside a net-like catalyst holder cylinder 21, a thermocouple 23, and a fin 24 for thermal discharge, with the high temperature side and the low temperature side of the thermocouple being fixed respectively to the outer wall of the combustion chamber 22 and the fin 24 for heat discharge.
However, the thermoelectric conversion efficiency of the generator shown in FIG. 10 which uses catalytic combustion as a heat source is generally low at 4%. Accordingly, if the performance of the thermoelectric element is unchanged, in order to improve efficiency, the generator must be configured such that the catalytic combustion occurs more efficiently. Namely, there is required a constitution to reduce the rate of the heat which is discharged without being utilized for thermoelectric conversion out of the total heat formed from catalytic combustion. In the generator shown in FIG. 10, because the exhaust gas of high temperature at about 250-600.degree. C. is discharged from the combustion chamber, the generator involves problems of safety and convenience, especially in a case where the generator is used for civil use.
An object of the invention therefore is to provide, in consideration of the shortcomings of the conventional thermoelectric generator, a thermoelectric generator using catalytic combustion heat as a heat source, wherein efficient thermal input of catalytic combustion heat is made possible and the temperature of the exhaust gas is reduced.
Furthermore, in the case where the end use is limited to outdoor use, realization of efficient thermal input along with a more compact shape and a more practical, i.e., conveniently usable, power source has to be considered.
Accordingly, another object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric generator using catalytic combustion heat as a heat source, wherein efficient thermal input of catalytic combustion heat is made possible, and the thermoelectric generator provides a compact and practical constitution.
Furthermore, still another object of the invention is to provide a thermoelectric generator having a compact and high performance air cooling type heat discharge system.
A thermoelectric generator in accordance with the present invention using catalytic combustion heat of a fuel gas as a heat source, has a construction wherein a thermoelectric generation unit comprising thermoelectric elements is held between the thermal input part and the heat radiation part. The invention includes fuel gas supply means and means for mixing fuel gas with air, and combustion heat can be directly supplied to the thermoelectric elements by burning the mixed gas of fuel with air in a catalyst part arranged in said thermal input part. The thermal input part has a heat conductive end plate and a catalyst part which are in contact with the thermoelectric elements. The face opposite to said thermoelectric elements of said heat conductive end plate having a convex and concave configuration, and said catalyst part being constituted in said convex and concave configuration surface.
A thermoelectric generator of the present invention using catalytic combustion heat of fuel gas as a heat source, is provided with a pair of thermoelectric generation units, comprising thermoelectric elements, held between a thermal input part and a heat radiation part, and share said thermal input part. The invention having fuel gas supply means, and means for mixing a fuel gas with air, and having a structure of being capable of directly supplying the combustion heat to said thermoelectric element by burning the mixed gas of fuel with air in a catalyst part arranged in said thermal input part. The invention further characterized in that said thermal input part comprises a heat conductive end plate and a catalyst part, a surface, opposite to said thermoelectric elements, of said heat conductive end plate has convex and concave shaped structure, and said catalyst part is constituted on said convex and concave shaped surface.
A thermoelectric generator of the present invention using catalytic combustion heat of fuel gas as a heat source, has a construction wherein a thermoelectric generation unit, comprising thermoelectric elements, is held between the thermal input part and the heat radiation part and has fuel gas supply means and means for mixing fuel gas with air. The invention having a structure such that the combustion heat can be directly supplied to the thermoelectric element by burning the mixed gas of fuel with air in a catalyst part arranged in said thermal input part. The invention is characterized by having means for thermal recovery and simultaneously reducing the temperature of exhaust gas by allowing for a heat exchange between the exhaust gas from the thermal input part and the fuel before being supplied to said thermal input part.
A thermoelectric generator of the present invention using catalytic combustion heat of fuel gas as a heat source, has a construction wherein a thermoelectric generation unit, comprising thermoelectric elements, is held between the thermal input part and the heat radiation part and has fuel gas supply means and means for mixing fuel gas with air, and has a structure such that the combustion heat can be directly supplied to the thermoelectric element by burning the mixed gas of fuel with air in a catalyst part arranged in said thermal input part. The means for mixing fuel gas with air being constituted by a nozzle for jetting a fuel gas and a throat part for sending the jetting fuel gas and air mixture into the thermal input part. The invention being provided with means for carrying out thermal recovery by allowing heat exchange between the exhaust gas from said thermal input part and the mixed gas passing in the throat part, and for reducing the temperature of the exhaust gas.
A thermoelectric generator of the present invention using catalytic combustion heat of fuel gas as a heat source, has a construction wherein a thermoelectric generation unit, comprising thermoelectric elements, is held between the thermal input part and the heat radiation part and has fuel gas supply means and means for mixing fuel gas with air. The invention has a structure that the combustion heat can be directly supplied to the thermoelectric element by burning the mixed gas of fuel with air in a catalyst part arranged in said thermal input part, said means for mixing fuel gas with air being constituted by a nozzle for jetting a fuel gas and a throat part for sending the jetted fuel gas and the air mixture into the thermal input part. The invention characterized in that the air to be mixed in the fuel gas is air which is heat exchanged by the exhaust gas from said thermal input part.
A thermoelectric generator of the present invention comprises a thermal input part using the catalytic combustion heat of a fuel gas as a heat source, a heat radiation part having a heat conductive container, at least a part of the outer surface is of a fin shape, and at least a pair of generation units held between the outer wall of said thermal input part and the inner wall of said heat radiation part. The invention further including fuel gas supply means including a fuel tank, and mixing means for mixing a fuel gas with air, said fuel gas supply means and said mixing means being installed in a heat conductive container in said heat radiation part. The invention characterized by directly supplying the combustion heat to the thermoelectric elements of said thermoelectric generation unit by burning the mixed gas of fuel with air in a catalyst part disposed in said thermal input part, and at the same time air cooling or water cooling said heat radiation part.
A thermoelectric generator of the present invention comprises a thermal input part using the catalytic combustion heat of a fuel gas as a heat source, a heat radiation part having a heat conductive container, at least a part of the outer surface is of a fin shape, and at least a pair of generation units held between the outer wall of said thermal input part and the inner wall of said heat radiation part. The invention further including a fuel tank, a fuel gas transporting means, and mixing means for mixing a fuel gas with air, said mixing means being installed in a heat conductive container in said heat radiation part, said fuel tank being freely installed in or out of the container, and connected to said mixing means through said fuel gas transporting means. The invention characterized by directly supplying the combustion heat to the thermoelectric elements by burning the mixed gas of fuel with air in a catalyst part disposed in said thermal input part, and air cooling or water cooling said heat radiation part.
A thermoelectric generator of the present invention comprises a thermal input part using the catalytic combustion heat of a fuel gas as a heat source, a heat radiation part constituted by a heat conductive plate, at least a part of the outer surface is of a fin shape, a cooling water container provided outside said heat radiation part, at least a pair of generation units held between the outer wall of said thermal input part and the inner wall of said heat radiation part. The invention further including a fuel gas supply means including a fuel tank, and mixing means for mixing a fuel gas with air, said fuel gas supply means and said mixing means being installed in a heat conductive container in said heat radiation part. The invention characterized by directly supplying the combustion heat to said thermoelectric element of said thermoelectric generation unit by burning the mixed gas of fuel with air in a catalyst part disposed in said thermal input part, and water cooling said heat radiation part by supplying water to said cooling water container.
A thermoelectric generator of the present invention comprises a thermal input part for inputting heat, a heat radiation part having a fin part and a fan, an electric generation unit held between said heat radiation part and said thermal input part for carrying out thermoelectric conversion by utilizing a thermoelectric element, and fuel supply means for supplying fuel. The invention being designed to supply heat directly to the high temperature side of said thermoelectric element, simultaneously air cool the radiation part which is in contact with the radiation side of said thermoelectric element and carry out thermoelectric generation, characterized in that the whole or a part of said fan is stored in the fin part of said radiation part.